


Hit

by aokisecchi



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Evil kise, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, aomine just wants to go to work, cuddly, im not saying kise forces aomine tho, unsure aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokisecchi/pseuds/aokisecchi
Summary: Kinktober day 1, even though it’s already 9 days into October. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I reviewed this a few times, I can’t get my friends to check over it because, y’know, it’s bumsexxx!!!!Day 1: Spanking/Sleepy Sex/Aphrodiacs (I went with spanking and freshly-awoken sex)





	Hit

Waking up after a rough night of sex was the hardest thing Aomine Daiki had to do. He was used to it, since his and Ryouta’s sex drives were so high. Waking up after sex is like when you take a nap, wake up, and you need another nap because the first one made you really tired.

Nevertheless, the tanned man dragged himself out of bed to make some coffee for the both of them. He usually doesn’t drink coffee. Today, he needs some just to wake up and start the day.

When the espresso machine finally stopped pouring liquid in the paper cups, he went to call Ryouta so they can enjoy their freshly made coffee.

Daiki imagined a naked, freshly-out-of-bed Kise with bruises and hickeys from last night. What Daiki got was a NON-naked, fresh-out-of bed Kise with bruises and hickeys from last night. 

“Like what you see, babe?” The blond was mesmerizing. He was wearing thigh highs that were connected to black lace panties.

“What the fuck are you doing? Six A.M. on a work day is really not a good time to fuck with me.” The bluenette responded. He was really trying to keep his dick in his pants.

“Who said I was teasing you? Come here baby, take me, please.” 

“I really don’t have time for this, sweetie. I gotta leave in half an hour.” Daiki knew he had time for this. With Kise like this, he would probably lose himself in less than 5 minutes.

“I’m being a bad boy, I still haven’t gotten my fill from last night, even though you fucked me through and I couldn’t come anymore because I was milked.” Kise gazed longingly up and down Aomine, who was still unsure if he should submit to Kise’s morning antics.

“Punish me,” was the last thing Kise said before Aomine pounced on him. He was on his stomach on Aomine’s lap.

“Punish you? God damn, you want this don’t you? You want me to slap your ass so hard that you’ll cum.”

“I do. I do. I really, really do. Please do it.” Kise is begging now, something he usualy does. Aomine can never get enough of it.

The first slap is not very hard. It still leaves a red mark on the supple cheek, and Kise is tearing up. 

The following slaps are brutal. Kise can’t really hear what Aomine is saying; he’s too lost in his own pleasure.

“What a masochist. You’re loving this aren’t you? I can feel you pulsing through your slutty black panties. You’re dripping, babe. I haven’t even touched you once, and you’re ready to cum.”

“I am r-ready to cum. Please, please let me cum.” Kise is tearing up, and Aomine flips him over so they can properly fuck.

The fuck was great, even though Aomine is now 15 minutes late for his shift. He’ll call in sick and make an excuse of how he was throwing up all night. His voice is perfect for it too, after sex his voice is always grumbly and hoarse.

The two lay in bed together. It’s peaceful, really. Anyone who walked in would assume that they had maybe just woken up, unsure of their previous activities.


End file.
